Memories
by SimpleIsBest
Summary: ON CH. 2 REWRITE AND HIATUS. SORRY! It's been 13 years since they last saw each other. She doesn't remember him, but he remembers everything about her. "What happened to you Karin?"
1. Prologue

**Hey people! I haven't updated anything in like a bajillion of years, but that's okay! I'm back for Kamichama Karin! Hopefully, this story can receive as much reviews as my one-shot. That would be awesome.**

Summary: It's been 13 years since they last saw each other. She doesn't remember him, but he remembers everything about her. "What happened to you Karin?"

**Prologue**

"You have to come play with me!" Her hair was loose and in pig tails. Her bangs were covering her big, green eyes.

"But… The sun is coming down soon…" His hand was under his chin, rubbing it like he was confused. His blue eyes were looking down on the ground.

"We'll be back before dinner! I promise!"

They were right in front of his house. The flowers in the front yard were neatly placed into the ground. On the porch was a swinging bench. She was clasping her hands together, like in a prayer. It seemed like she was begging him for ages.

"Kazune! Please!"

He looked up at her and saw her irresistible puppy dog face.

"Oh, alright! But we HAVE to get back before my mommy yells at me!"

"I know! Come on let's go! I wanna show you my absolutely favorite place in the whole wide world!"

They disappeared down the street into their own little world.

* * *

"What?" his eyes widened in shock.

Her face was drooping. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"My daddy told me today. We're moving to Hiroshima for his work."

"But… Hiroshima is like thousands miles away from here!"

"I know!" tears were falling from her eyes now.

"What are we gonna do then?" he frowned and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know… we're only 5," she looked at him with a sad face. "But we're friends forever! It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Yeah! We'll write to each other EVERYDAY! And we'll see each other every summer, winter, spring, and fall!"

They looked at each other with hopeful expressions.

"Yeah… that's what we'll do."

"Best friends for ever?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Best friends forever!"

* * *

He hugged her goodbye. A moving van was being loaded with all of her family's stuff. On the front lawn was a big 'For Sale' sign, with a big 'SOLD' sticker on top.

"I can't believe that you're going away so fast!"

She smiled a sad smile. "No worries. Everything will be alright. Everything's always fine!"

He gave a wide smile as he stuck out his pinky. "You'll come back when you can, promise?"

She gave a teary smile and nodded rapidly. "Of course! You're my best friend in the whole world Kazune! I won't ever forget you!"

"I won't forget you either!"

She blinked her eyes wide and ran back into the house. He looked at her confusingly as she ran back out to him with something in her hands. She was panting a little as she held her hands to give him something.

"I want you to have this. So you could remember me whenever you want."

In her hands was a little plastic, green leaf in a little clear jar. "You could make it into a necklace or something! Make it a charm!"

Her face lit up automatically as he accepted the gift and mumbled a thank you and a hold on. He ran back into his house and came out a second later.

"I want you to have this then!"

It was a golden sun necklace. "But this is… This is your most important thing ever Kazune…"

"Not as important as my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"Thank you Kazune…"

"Come on Karin-chan! We have to get going before it gets dark!" Her mother was climbing into the front seat of the moving van. Kazune's parents were giving their goodbyes as her parents were getting ready to leave.

She looked at her family and then back at him with a sad smile.

"Well I guess I better get going…"

"Yeah…" she jumped on him and started to tear, "I'm gonna miss you SO much Kazune! I'll never forget you! And don't you ever forget our favorite place!"

He returned the hug and nodded, tears were falling from his eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Karin…"

She got off of him with tears in her eyes and ran to the van. The engine roared and in a matter of seconds, the van disappeared off in the distance.

Kazune ran and waved his hand screaming, "BYE KARIN! I'LL MISS YOU!!"

He put his hand down and stared at the little bottle in his other hand. "I'll always remember you Karin. Always…"

**Well, it's not that good, but I just wanted people to know I'm not dead yet. I'm going to be a senior in high school soon. That's too old for me.**

**Hopefully, I'll update soon! Bye bye.**


	2. Back Again

**Readers are lucky that I'm in a mood to write Kamichama! My CCS fanfic is on a total halt right now. My desktop still holds that chapter and I'm too lazy to connect it to my monitor – which is in the basement, while I'm on the first floor.**

**I should be doing homework. Smile.**

**Back Again**

The car door slammed shut. It was parked in the driveway of the new house. The 'For Sale' sign that was previously planted into the ground was removed; it left a big hole in the front lawn. It seemed like a mole had dug that hole there.

A girl with light brown hair, with light blonde highlights, was leaning against the black Toyota Prius. Black sunglasses were covering her eyes, but just by a glance, she was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. She looked about five feet four or five.

She looked at her new neighborhood through her black rims. It didn't really help, especially since her bangs covered her vision as well.

"This is where it all started, huh?" she mumbled under her breath.

She stood straight up and stretched a bit. She raised her arms over her head as she rolled her head back. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a white eyelet tube and a short sleeve jean jacket on top.

It was almost the end of summer – 2 more weeks exactly. She was becoming a senior – 18 and already an adult. Her birthday passed a month ago – July 3.

She stopped stretching and checked her surroundings one more time and spotted a boy looking at her. She waved as he looked away embarrassed. He seemed to be a freshman.

'He's probably surprised someone's moving in to the neighborhood. I don't wanna think badly of someone I don't even know…' she turned away but as she was walking to her front door she overheard the boy saying, "Did you see the new hot chick move in? Damn, she's so fine!"

She stopped walking and twitched her eye, 'Guys are such assholes these days.'

She continued walking in her new home. The movers were done placing down all the furniture in the house. So as she entered her new home, taking off her shoes and replacing them with her slippers, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

'A new beginning in a new neighborhood, huh? Maybe I could start to remember…'

She walked down the hall and looked through the doors – the kitchen was to the left and the living room was a bit further back on the right. Right in front of the living room entrance was the staircase to the rooms. She walked up the spiraling stairs, and saw four rooms on the top floor. Two rooms on the left, one room all the way in the back, and one room on the right. The bathroom was on the right too.

She walked in the room right across from the staircase and saw most of her stuff there already. Her bed was set horizontal in the middle of the room. 'Just the way I like it…' she caressed the mattress and sat on top. She pushed her sunglasses up, revealing her green eyes. She checked her surroundings – pleased with her room, she leaned back on the bed.

She had a white ceiling with pink walls filled with a cherry blossom design. Her parents told the construction workers to make a built in closet just for her. The room next to hers was connected to her room. It was her 'study room' – she was going to make it her hang out room.

She had a younger brother, about the age of 15. He will be turning 16 on September 20. He had his own room across from her hang out room – his room is twice the size of her bedroom, so he's able to fit many things in his room – especially since he had his twin size bed up against the wall.

She sighed and sat back right up again. She pouted at nothing and decided to clean up her room a bit. The movers had placed her bookshelves on top of each other – they're supposed to be set right next to each other. Luckily, her furniture had matched her new room. She lifted up one of the bookshelves that was placed on top another one, and placed it right near the door. The shelves were pretty light, so it was easy for her to move them around.

When she finished placing her furniture where she wanted, she took one of the boxes in her room labeled 'BOOKS' and opened it. It contained most of her books about love, fantasy, and her Shoujo mangas. "You could never go wrong with love novels!" she said to herself.

As she was placing her books on her selves, her mother came in her room.

"Hey dear, you okay with living here so far?"

She looked towards her mother and nodded. "The boys here better be better than those in Hiroshima."

Her mother chuckled as she closed her door and walked towards her brother's room.

She sighed as she was alone in her room again. She finished shoving her love books in her shelves and walked over to open another box that said 'PHOTOS AND BOOKS'. She smiled a little and opened the box with her box cutter.

She took a photo album out that was labeled 'Rinna's Childhood in Hiroshima'. She flipped through the pages as she saw her younger self making funny faces at the camera. As she flipped to the last page she saw the photo which she remembered well. It was her and a boy her age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. She softly stroked the picture with her finger.

"Who are you?"

She sighed and closed the album and shoved it in one of her available bookshelves. She continued to unpack all her books, with her family members occasionally popping in on her.

* * *

"You're fired!"

He stood there with wide eyes. "What did I-"

"ENOUGH! I saw what you did on the camera. Giving free chocolate to that little boy! We don't tolerate that kind of behavior Kujyou! You're fired!"

And all he could do was stare at his boss who stormed to the back room to do whatever he does in there. "ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T FIRE SOMEONE WHO QUIT!" and in turn, he stormed right out of the store.

"Crap. What am I gonna tell my mom?" He sighed and scratched his head.

He walked down the street towards the park. On the way he was heard a few whistles and saw some stares by some girls. Of course, he was used to this by now. He didn't think he was THAT hot, but the stares, the "Number 1 Hot Guy in School' poll, the fan clubs, etc. made him think otherwise.

His blonde hair was a bit messy on him, but it made him manlier – his bangs kind of covered his eyes, but it gave him that cute-boy look. His blue eyes stood out most of all – he got both features from his mother, but his looks were mainly from his father.

He sighed as he reached the park's entrance. 'There's absolutely nothing to do in town anymore.' He kicked a rock that was on the path as some kids were running past him playing tag. He stared at them with a small smile and remembered when he was their age.

He grabbed his necklace – a little plastic jar with a green olive leaf inside. He would sometimes wonder how she was doing, where she was, and most of all, why hasn't she talked to him for the past 13 years.  
That summer when he was 10, he had wanted to go and visit her in Hiroshima but for some reason, her family was never home.

The park was his serene place for the moment, but his most precious place would always be shared with her. Fortunately, she would remember to call him one of these days – and possibly before school starts in two weeks.

* * *

She was done unpacking and organizing everything in her room. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. She nodded with content and picked up her pile of unfolded cardboard boxes and left her room. It was only 6 P.M. and a couple of hours away from dinner.

"I'm going to go explore the town for a bit." She screamed towards her mother as she ran down the stairs and to the main door. "Be careful!" followed by, "Don't worry I will!" and the door slammed.

She walked out of her house with the boxes and dumped it into the recycling bin, 'Recycling is the way to be!' and she walked away and pushed her sunglasses down from her head to her eyes. Even though it was evening, the summer always made 6P.M. like 3 in the afternoon. It was unbelievably hot and humid – 'thanks a lot global warming.'

Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a transparent clip. She had wanted to cut her hair for a while now but somehow it wasn't always the right time. Her hair reached mid back but she wanted it to reach past her shoulders a bit. She was okay with her bangs – she would cut them herself, but she needed a third person's view for an even length haircut.

She didn't need to walk that far to reach to the town's park. It was pretty big actually. It looked like it covered about 3 by 3 blocks. It was all green and filled with different kinds of trees – Sakura trees, plum blossoms, etc. It seemed more like a garden than a park. She smiled at the different colored trees and failed to see a blonde boy looking down at the ground.

They collided.

"I'm sorry!" they both said as he got up and she was still on the ground. He brushed off the nonexistent dirt from his pants and shirt and extended his hand out to help her up.

He still didn't notice her face until she looked up at him. She looked familiar, but from where?

She took his hand and their bodies shivered. The touch was familiar to both of them. Who was she? Who was he? His eyes widened as he pulled her up. Those green eyes – they were…

"You're back…" his voice was soft and manly to her. It was comforting… His eyes seemed dazed and a bit depressed. She could have gotten lost in them.

"What?" she sounded confused.

"You're back home again…" she looked at him confusingly and little bit freaked out.

"Karin."

**What's this? Mistaken Identity?! I don't know !**


End file.
